Shit, We're In Naruto?
by MySweet'SweetHunny
Summary: Jamie and her 9 friends end up dying in a car crash and find themselves in the world of Naruto! How will they react to this? Expecially if half of them are crazy otaku fans! What would happen if they also came across a red head who only loves himself and only himself! Will they help him change his ways, or will they stay the same? You have to read to find out! XD
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all I see. Nothing. I can't feel anything. Hear anything. Taste anything. I can barely move.

Why? Because they prevented me for doing so.

They strapped me in a Hug-Me-Jacket, blindfolded me, covered my mouth, blocked my hearing with these huge headphones, and chained my legs together.

I'm considered highly dangerous. They don't even let me have any visitors. I haven't felt or seen the world in almost a year. All because of my fucking psychiatrist.

I told the bitch what REALLY went through my dysfunctional mind and what did that bitch do? She sent me to a fucking asylum, because the things that I think are something that a professional serial killer mastermind would think!

I admit, I am indeed homicidal, and out of all my friends, heck anyone, I am the mastermind. I can practically get away with anything if I wanted to!

As a matter of fact, I already know how to get out of this fucking place.

But where's the fun in that? I want to wait for the right moment; when one of these idiots decides to take off either of the things that are weighing me down. 'Till then, I'll just wait.

Let me tell you a little about myself and how all this happened.

My name is Jamie Morales; I'm currently 18 and live in San Antonio. I'm short-tempered, somewhat rude, and uncaring. But I'm also very hyperactive if I want to be and can be the life of the party. My friends call me Bi-Polar, which is something I do agree on. Before all this happened, I was at home with my nine roommates. My roommates, being all my friends who I offered to live in my place when I was younger. Saying my house was big, was an understatement. It was like a mansion, but less fancy looking. I was cooking dinner while everyone was in the living doing whatever they like doing. I was almost finished until I heard a loud knocking coming from the front door. I thought it was strange for someone to come knocking at my door. Mostly because we don't exactly have any neighbors for another 5 miles. I turned off the stove and walked to the front door. I opened it and saw about 4 built guys with epic sunglasses on. They asked me if I was Jamie Morales, and I said yes. They told me to get into the car, and of course, being the very rude and stubborn girl, refused to do so. They lunged at me, which in my opinion was VERY stupid of them to do. Why you ask? Because I know every type of fighting known to man. This resulted in me kicking their asses. But sadly, in the end they caught me because they tasered me multiple times; fucking cheaters. I overheard them talking about me, saying that I was going to an asylum and why I was going. All in all, I thought just 3 simple little words, F.M.L. Ever since then, I've been stuck in this shit hole. And I have this feeling that today is going to be my lucky day.

I felt somebody lift me up and lay me down on my bed. Ha, I have a feeling that this is one of those idiots I was waiting for. I felt him brush a loose lock of my long wavy hair out of my face. His hand wondered to my face, massaging my cheeks, then to my neck. His other hand went to my legs, feeling them up and down. Gosh, what a sick son of a bitch!

The hand that was on my neck went back up to my face then ripped the blindfold off my eyes. I was momentarily blinded, due to the lack of light for so long. And what I saw almost made me gag.

The man that ripped my blindfold off was so damn… FUGLY! No wonder he tried to rape a mental patient! He had huge circular glasses and a horrible complexion! He was damn skinny, and he smelt like rotten tuna! EW, I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth.

He looked at me, lust in his hazel brown eyes. I looked at him, disgust in my chocolate brown eyes. This guy makes me sick. He drew closer to me until he was about 3 inches away from me. My eyes drifted to the top corners in the room, and noticed that the cameras were off. I smirked behind the cover that was over my mouth. This retard actually turned off the cameras. Huge mistake.

I lifted my knee and kneed him where the Sun-Don't-Shine. I saw his eyes widened in pain, but I wasn't done with him yet. Before he can fall off me, I quickly head-butted him, which automatically threw him off of me.

I sat up on the bed and looked down at him on the padded floor, withering in pain.

I used my tongue to slide off the cover on my mouth and tilted my head near my shoulders so I can take off the headphones off my ears. I started moving my arms around till I found a small opening on the Hug-Me-Jacket that was around my body. After about 10 seconds, I broke free from it. Once that was off I shuffled towards the man that was clutching his manhood. I bend down to his level and stole the keys for the chains around my legs. Once I successfully got the chains off I looked down at the still in pain man.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me to spare his life. I laughed at this. Does he honestly expect me to let him live after what he just tried to do? Pfft, yeah, like I'm going to do that!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I looked at him with pure lunacy in my eyes.

"P-please! I-I have a w-wife and kids!" What a sad lie. Tears were already running down his eyes as he pleaded for his life.

"Oh, do you know? Well, you should've thought of that before you tried to rape me, you sick son of a bitch!" Before he can reply, I smashed my foot onto his face, hearing a satisfying CRACK. Oh, but I wasn't done yet.

I grabbed the chain that used to be on my legs, and bashed it into his skull. I continued this until nothing was left of his disgusting face. I went through his pockets and stole his wallet and the keys to access the rooms.

I opened the door and cautiously looked through the hallways to make sure no one was around. Once I was sure no one was around, I walked through the halls, making sure to keep an eye on my surroundings.

Once I was out, I ran towards the parking lot and straight to a van that can hold about 10 people. I broke the window with a rock and jumped through the window. A loud noise distracted me from hot wiring the car. I looked towards the source of the noise and saw that they had set off the alarm.

Cursing under my breath, I quickly finished hot wiring the car, and sped off towards my place. Once I arrived, I jumped out of the van I broke down the door. Everyone looked at me, wide eyes and in shock. Hm, seems like they were watching SpongeBob without me. How rude!

"Okay, no time for explaining! Get all your shit and let's get the fuck out of here!" I shouted out to them.

They still stared at me dumfounded. I felt my temper flair slightly.

"I said, GO GET YOUR SHIT AND LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW!" That seemed to snap them out of there shock. They ran towards their rooms, stumbling over each other.

I raided the kitchen, packing almost half of our food into a large bag. Once I was done with that, I went towards my room and started packing all my shit. Starting with my Manga, and all my other Anime stuff; I can't help it, Anime comes first!

After I finished packing all my things, I rushed towards the van I tossed them to the back. I saw everyone coming outside with their bags. I ushered them towards the car and threw their bags inside.

"Alright, now get inside the van before the cops come!" I ordered.

"What, why? What's going on?!" Michael, one of my guy friends, asked.

"Look, I'll tell you when we're inside, okay?! Now let's get in, NOW!" This is getting on my nerves, I should just leave without them, but I know if I do, I'll officially go insane.

They hurried into the car, one by one, filling into the seats. I hopped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Okay, to answer all you're obvious questions, I escaped. Not to mention I killed someone, but that was because he tried to rape me, so I practically had the right to! Where we're going, I'm not sure, but I'll find some place."

"Wait. You KILLED someone?!" Michael shouted out to me, from beside Samantha.

"Duh. Didn't I just say that?" Pfft, can't he listen?

"You can't just KILL someone!"

"I can if he was trying to RAPE ME!" Honestly, people know a days.

I raced towards the exit, trying to ignore all the shouting coming from the back. My eyes widened in horror at what I saw up ahead; two cars coming from the left side and the front. They don't seem to be coming to a stop anything soon.

_Shit! There's no way out! If I hit the brakes, it'll be too late, and if I turn right, I'm still going to get hit!_

"SHIT! EVERYONE, BRACE YOUR SELF!" I hit the brakes, hoping it'll at least cause less damage.

**!CRASH!**

My life literally flashed before my eyes, and I only have one thing to say about it; I regret nothing!

**~ (I'm not the best at describing crash scenes or how they feel, so let's just skip that part! ^.^)~**

It felt weird. Dying is what I mean. It's like you're floating in an endless abyss of nothing. It's so… BORING! When am I going to Hell?! I'd rather be in Hell, then just floating around in NOTHING, and being BORED!

Oh, look! I see the light! Ha, now I can officially say that I meant it.

I float towards the light, happy that I can get the hell out of this nothingness, but what I saw at the end of the light, was not what I expected.

**~Please Review and tell me what you think. This story is entirely based on this dream I keep on having, with me and my friends. So yeah, Review and tell me if I should continue it or not. Thank you! ^U^~**


	2. Chapter 2

_HOLY JASHIN, I'M GOING TO DIE!... AGAIN! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!? Oh, look a bird! Hello bird, watch as I fall into my inevitable doom!_

Once I went through the light, I found myself falling out of the sky, along with my friends. At first I was confused; I thought once I went through the light, I'd been in the fiery pits of Hell. But apparently Fate has something more in store for me. I pity myself right now.

I looked over to my friends and noticed that they were all still unconscious. Jashin, they're going to freak once they wake up. Now that I think about it, they all look… dare I say it… Anime-ish…? No, that's impossible. I think being away from Anime for too long is finally getting to me. (Due to the fact that I'm madly in Love with it and would give anything to be able to be in one.)

"Hey, guys! Wake up!" I shouted out to them. Nothing. Not even a twitch. I felt my eye twitch, meaning that I was getting annoyed; which is something not good.

"GUYS, WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR FOOT UP YOUR ASSES!" Their eyes snapped open and a look of horror washed over their faces when they saw the predicament they were in.

Before anyone can utter a word, we crashed into the earth; the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a blur of red and sand. I blacked out for a few minutes, until I opened my eyes and noticed that I had landed on something to cushion my fall.

Ignoring whatever that had helped me cushion my fall; I took a look around my surrounds. It seemed we were in the middle of the woods, due to the fact that we're surrounded by trees and bushes. I glanced at my friends that were bunched up together and saw Yoshmari, or Yoshie for short, detach herself from everyone. I laughed as she started telling everyone how fat they were and how they should go on a diet. She was always so openly honest. It was a good and bad thing.

Hearing my laughter, she looked at me, two things happened when she did this. One, her eyes widened in shock, and two, she started laughing so hard she literally fell to the ground and started pointing at me while doing so.

Confused and slightly angered, I asked the most obvious thing I can ask in my situation, "What are you laughing at, punk?!"

She still continued laughing, which gained the attention of the rest of my group. Some did the exact same thing as Yoshie; others looked at me with eyes wide and fear in them.

"What?! Is there something on my face?!" I started feeling my face just in case there was something on it, though it was highly unlikely. I felt something shift under me, causing me to finally look down.

My eyes widened and a blush spread across my entire face. I was looking at none other than Sabaku no Gaara, the ruthless killer in all of the Sand Village. Wait. Hold up! Isn't he, I don't know, FAKE!? He's supposed to be fiction, not real; only one way to find out.

I looked deep into his sea-foam eyes, and noticed they were wide with shock, as if he had never felt the touch of another before, which is probably true. I lifted my hand and started repeatedly poking his cheek to make sure he was real and I wasn't going insane (as insane as I already was). Once I established he was real and not a figment of my imagination, I stood up and helped him up, which seemed to shock him even more.

"Okay, I think I just died and went to heaven. This is strange because I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be in Hell, being tortured by Satin himself." I told my friends who seemed to nod in agreement when I said the Hell part. Jerks.

"There has to be a reasonable and rational explanation for this." Michael tried to reason. Pfft, always got to be the reasonable and realistic one.

"Michael, stop bullshitting yourself. We're in the Anime world, not to mention in Naruto! This is seriously, a wish come true."

Which is kind of true actually; when I was 13 I decided to mess with magic and try to get myself in the Naruto world because I was not very happy with my life, but it failed epicly, crushing every bit of hope I had left. It seemed it would only work if I died, though I'm a bit confused as to why my friends came along with me.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I decided to take a closer look at my friend. We all look anime-fied, but there's something… different about our appearances.

That's when realization hit me; we're 13! And our hair and eye color seemed to be different.

"Everyone stay calm. But I have something very important to say. Please, everyone, including the Sand Siblings, gather around in a circle." Strangely enough, they complied. While we moved to sit in a terrible excuse for a circle, I cleared my throat to try and get everyone's attention; it worked.

"It seems like we have gone into the world of Naruto, for reasons that are beyond me. But I do know is that we are no longer 18 or 19, but 13." I sighed heavily; I honestly hated being 13, too troublesome. Ha, now I sound like Shikamaru. Only difference is that I preferred to stare at the stars and moon, not the clouds. Also I'm a chick, not a dude.

"Also, our appearance seems to have changed." That caught there attention, seems like they didn't notice. They looked down at themselves, eyes widened in shock, then at each other, with the same reaction; only there was excitement in them.

"Not to mention we died." Everything went deathly quiet. "Remember? The car crash? When I was trying to escape from the coppers because I broke out of the asylum and killed a man?" Duh. How can they NOT remember that?

"… YOU HOOKER, YOU KILLED US!" Yoshie screamed, then tackled me to the ground and started shaking my shoulders while screaming at my face.

"YOSHIE, CALM THE SHIT DOWN! IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT IT!" With that, I threw her off me and hid behind Gaara. Alma and Michael restrained Yoshie, giving me the chance to continue what I was saying.

"As I was saying; since we died in our world there's no way we can go back. Because if we did, they'd think we're zombies and try to kill us. So it seems the only solution to all this, is that we start a new life here in the world of Naruto and try to adjust to all of this. But of course we're going to need some guidance for that," I looked over at the Sand Siblings. "I hope you can help us, for we are not very familiar with the way this world works. Of course we will repay you in any way we can for your assistance." Temari looked over at her two brothers, as if talking to another silently until she nodded.

"We'll help, I guess." She replied awkwardly.

"I guess we can, don't see why not." Kankuro replied sheepishly.

Gaara stood up with his signature arm cross and said, "I don't care. Just stay out of my way or I'll kill you." I nearly swooned as he said that.

I grinned stupidly at him and stood up, along with the rest of my group.

"Alright, any questions?" I looked around expectantly. I saw Temari raise her hand shyly. "Yes, Temari?" She looked shocked that I knew her name; mostly because she hasn't introduced herself.

"H-how did you know my name?" She asked wearily. I laughed a little at this.

"Well, from where we come from, you guys are just an Anime for others entertainment. So basically you're just fiction! And I'm a HUGE Narutard, also a few of them, but I'm the epic Otaku out of all of them!" I puffed out my chest proudly. F-Yeah, I'm an Otaku and I'm damn proud of it!

The Sand Siblings gave me a look of disbelief. Gasp! They dare doubt the almighty Otaku Jamie Morales!? Fools!

"Oh, you don't believe me, now do you? How dare you doubt me!" I looked around the area, hopping that in the process of getting here our stuff came with us. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw all of our stuff we packed next to a tree. I raced towards them and rummaged through the luggage's until I found what I was looking for; my Manga.

I quickly searched for Naruto through the millions of Manga that I have, and once I found one of them, I grabbed it and sped towards the Sand Siblings. I handed Temari the Manga with a smug look, and watch as she skimmed though it with a look of shock written across her face.

"I-I don't believe it! H-how's this possible!?" She looked at me expectancy. Why do they always assume I always have all the answers?

"Don't know, don't care! Just happy to be here! So if you're still up to helping us, where exactly are you guys headed?" I questioned, though I have a feeling what the answer is.

"OH, we were just on our way to the Chunnin Exams in Konoha, until you guys came along…" I nodded. I looked over at my group, noticing they were quiet; too quiet.

I narrowed my eyes at them when I saw Yoshie's eyes glint mischievously. Damn, that's not good. Whenever she gets that look, it usually means she going to embarrass somebody. I fear I might be that somebody.

"SO, Jamie! How do you feel about landing on top of Gaara, huh? Did you like it? Did you feel his abs, or something ELSE?!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Why does she have to be a huge PERVERT!?

I felt my eye twitch and my face burn with embarrassment. She knows I have a HUGE crush on Gaara, and I guess she's getting me back for accidently killing her. I hope the rest aren't too mad about it and try to get even.

I coughed awkwardly, trying my best to suppress the blush that was eating away at my face. "Um… I didn't even notice I was on top of him until he moved! And I didn't feel anything, so shut your face!" I usually say 'Shut Your Face', when I have no other comeback.

She laughed at my face, as well as the rest of my group. Gosh, they just LOVE seeing me completely humiliated. Some friends I have.

I rolled my eyes at her childish antics, even though I'm just as guilty as her when it comes to situation such as these.

"ANYWAYS! Let's get our shit and move. We can't be late for the Chunnin Exams! Do you think they'll let us participate?" Tch, of course I'd want to partake in something like this! It's like a once in a life time thing! Who wouldn't want to!?

"Hm, I'm not sure. Since you guys are not from around here, then that means neither of you guys have a passport." She pointed out. I frowned at this. Come on Jamie, think! There HAS to be some way around this! I felt a light bulb light up after a while.

"I got it! Temari, do you mind if I take a look at yours?" she looked at me suspiciously, but gave in either way. I looked at it for a good solid 10 seconds until I was certain my plan would work.

"Daniel, did you bring all your computer equipment?" I asked, well more like demanded. He nodded and knew where I was getting at, so he quickly snatched the passport from me and quickly went to work.

I grabbed a camera from one of my bags and started taking pictures of my friends one by one to put on the passport. After I finished I approached Daniel and started helping him fill out our basic info and other such things. Once that was completed, he printed out our passports and handed each of ours to each other. I smirked when I saw that Temari's and ours were practically identical. Save for the fact that the info is different and the picture. They won't notice the difference. I'm such an evil genius.

"Alright, now since that problem is solved let's be on our way!" Temari sighed, but did so without any complain. I handed my group some ninja headbands that I added to my Anime collection. We grabbed our shit and we followed the Sand Siblings. I stood behind Gaara as we walked, with a wide goofy grin on my face. This is going to be so much fun!

**~Well, that's Chapter 2! Tell me what you think; don't forget to review! The next Chapter is just going to be some info on the Characters. So enjoy! XD Thank you for reading!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie Morales:

Age: 18. (But now Is 13)

Occupation: Worked at a Café she owned. (Now is a Ninja from the Sand)

Likes: Loves watching Anime, drawing, reading, writing, Pokey, music, fighting, weapons, and anything Sweet.

Personality: Rude, loud, foul-mouthed, can be uncaring, homicidal, bit of a loner, but can be nice, funny, sweet, wise, and a complete weirdo. (In a good way.)

Basic info: Had some major hardships in life, due to her parents' divorce, which caused her to always feel not good enough. Though she still has some major self-esteem issues, she tries to forget about them so she can try to live a happy life. She moved to San Antonio when she was 14 to live with her grandma to persuade her dream to own her own Café. She was never exactly smart academically, but how to live was another. During her young years, she learned the many forms Martial Arts and fighting. She also learned how to use many types of weapons, with the help of her father. When she was older, she succeeded her goal when she opened up her Café; it became very well known throughout the world, and many came down to visit her Café. She's also the leader of the group, despite her size. Also, she HATES being called weak.

Looks: Has short brown hair with layers and bangs that cover her left eye. Now she has silver, black, and blue highlights (with the same hair style and color) and instead of having her normal chocolate brown eyes, she has blood red eyes with swirls of brown, blue, and black. She's short and curvy, with a lip piercing.

Crush: Gaara

Michael Garcia:

Age: 18 (now is 13)

Occupation: Lawyer. (Now a Ninja from the Sand)

Likes: Going to the movies with friends, football, music, action movies, and going to Church.

Personality: Hard working person, who believes that you can accomplish anything if you try your hardest; generally a nice person and tries to avoid getting into fights, but if it's inevitable, he'll give it his all. He's thoughtful and caring, but can be mean if you get on his nerves.

Basic info: He's lived a normal, somewhat rich life, but feels like he needs to prove himself to his parents. He's a straight A, hard working person, who takes his grades and job very serious. He's very religious, and believes that everything that has happened to us is all a part of 'Gods Plan'. He's a very successful Lawyer, along with Yoshie.

Looks: Short brown hair; now with rusty red highlights. As for his eyes, there still brown, but with a mixture of red in them. Somewhat tall, and a little bit chubby, but hardly even noticeable.

Crush: Samantha

Samantha:

Age: 18 (Now 13)

Occupation: A doctor. (The medical ninja of the Sand (and group))

Likes: Gossiping, and being there for her friends. Loves music, and watching movies with her friends.

Personality: She's the sweet heart of the group; she's nice and caring, thoughtful, but can be a bit pervy. She's a very upbeat person.

Basic Info: She was born into a very rich family, but never turned into a stuck up princess. She stayed down to earth, and helped out as much as she can. She was also a straight A student, and tried her best. She had problems with her Step-dad, and her mother never bothered to listen to her about it. She grew up a bit lonely, until her friends came along and put her back on her feet. Because of that she was very grateful to them and promised she would be there for them any way she can. She became a successful doctor and usually helped heal Jamie whenever she got into fights, which always seemed to happen.

Looks: Long, somewhat curly, dirty blonde hair. Now she has light pink highlights in her hair. Her normal light brown eyes now have tints of pink in them. Average height and thin.

Crush: Michael

Yoshmari (Yoshie) Garcia:

Age: 18 (Now 13)

Occupation: Lawyer (Now a ninja of the Sand)

Likes: drawing, reading comics, Yiff (which in my opinion is just wrong), creeping people out, and Anime.

Personality: A huge perv out of the entire group; can be sarcastic, blunt, rude, weird, loud, and extremely funny.

Basic info: she lived a pretty basic life. Not to rich and not to poor. Her mother was strict, but didn't forbid her from everything. She is smart, but chooses not to show it. She's basically the life of the party, and would do anything for a laugh; though it doesn't take much. She soon later became a very successful lawyer, but never lost her strange pervy humor. She's very playful and likes to refer to people when she's upset, "Hooker".

Looks: Dark brown, curly hair; now has dark purple highlights. Her dark brown eyes have swirls of dark purple in them. She's tall, slightly curvy, and has quite a bust.

Crush: Kankuro

Daniel Gutierrez:

Age: 18 (Now 13)

Occupation: Computer Technician (Now a ninja from the Sand)

Likes: Any form of technology, video games, tennis, and hanging out with friends.

Personality: Rude, rough, never backs down from a fight, not afraid to hit a girl, but can be nice in a way, considerate, and layback.

Basic info: His parents got divorced when he was 10, because of that he hardly saw his father. He was a failing student, and always skipped out in school. He never listened to teachers or his mom, which labeled him as a rebel. As time passed by, he cleaned himself up and started paying attention at school and listening to his mother. He grew out of his rebellious ways and later became a successful Computer Technician. He still carries some of his rebellious traits, but tries to keep them intact.

Looks: Short brown hair. Now he has dark green highlights on his brown hair. His eyes still maintain their usual brown color, only with green tints in them. He's an average height for his current age. (13) He's also thin, not too skin and not to fat.

Crush: Debra

Debra (Debbie) Esquivel

Age: 17 (Now 12, she's the youngest of the group)

Occupation: A Fashion Designer (Now a Ninja from the Sand)

Likes: Playing dress up, hanging out with friends designing clothes, music, and dancing.

Personality: Nice, selfless, crazy, funny, but can be tough when being threatened, and mean.

Basic info: She's Jamie's cousin. They're not completely different, but not exactly the same. With Debra being more girly, and Jamie being a tomboy, they still get along very well, despite their differences. She's been neglected when she was a kid, since her parents got divorced when she was 12. Having a hard time with her parents' divorce, she relied on her friends and cousin for comfort. When she was old enough, she moved out of her parents' house and moved in with her cousin, Jamie. Later on, she pursued her dream to be a Fashion Designer, and succeeded. She became well known throughout San Antonio and many other places.

Looks: Her dark brown straight hair now has light blue streaks in them. Her normal brown eyes now have blue swirls in them. Average height, and thin.

Crush: Daniel

Alma:

Age: 19 (Now 14)

Occupation: Nurse (Now a ninja from the Sand)

Likes: Penguins, Red Pandas, Mustaches, drawing, Anime, and music.

Personality: Very weird, extremely random, bi-polar, loud, but can be nice and caring.

Basic info: Lived a normal life with no troubles; made friends easily and was never really disliked. She finished school as an A B student, and became a Nurse soon after. She worked alongside Samantha, so times for them were never boring. She hates awkward silenced, because she believes that when there's an awkward silence, gay babies are born. She's extremely random and Bi-Polar; one minute she'll be screaming at your face, the next she's being nice to you. Though being the oldest in the group, she's very childish.

Looks: Short black hair with a lot of volume; now with maroon highlights. Her eyes, that were once brown, are now a dark maroon color. Average height, with small curves.

Crush: None.

Jose:

Age: 18 (Now 13)

Occupation: Artist (Now a Ninja from the Sand)

Likes: Drawing, likes to eat, reading, music, magic, Anime, and bothering his cousin.

Personality: Funny, Sarcastic, a bit of a pervert, somewhat the normal one of the group, but can be very imaginative and carefree.

Basic info: Lived a normal life, except for the fact that he can see auras and is part Wiccan. Though he's not one for magic, he does use it from time to time. He was always a fan of drawing, so later he persuaded his passion and became a well-known artist. He only draws anime, for he's more familiar in that area.

Looks: His short brown hair now has light green streaks in it. And his brown eyes change to green when he's in battle. Somewhat tall, and chubby.

Crush: Sakura (EW!)

Isabel Castillo:

Age: 18 (Now 13)

Occupation: Choir Teacher (Now a Ninja from the Sand)

Likes: Singing, kids, music, Justin Bieber (EW!), bows, and the color blue and purple.

Personality: Girly, but not stuck up, bubbly, oblivious, generally happy person, but can be very annoying.

Basic info: Lived a normal life, save for the fact that her parents got divorced and she can hardly tell wrong from right. That's why she tends to follow Jamie around, and prefers not to be left alone. She loves singing, but didn't want to be moving a lot if she became a singer, so she worked as a Choir Teacher so she can stay with her friends, mostly Jamie.

Looks: has long brown hair with blonde bangs to the right side. Now she has light purple highlights, and her dark brown eyes turn a bright purple whenever she's really happy. Somewhat tall, and chubby.

Crush: none.

Lilith (Tori):

Age: 18 (Now 13)

Occupation: Art Teacher (Now a ninja of the Sand)

Likes: Drawing, singing, reading, writing, Anime, magic, and music.

Personality: funny, pervy, sarcastic, rude, somewhat of a short-temper, nice, artistic, and a bit of a downer.

Basic info: Suffered a lot through her childhood, but managed to get control of her life with a help of her friend, Jamie. Jamie was basically the only one who understood her, for she had suffered the same, and because of that she always stood by her even when Jamie would tell her she didn't love her (no homo!). She feels the need to pull Jamie out of the darkness, like she did for her. After years have progressed, her career as an Art Teacher became well-know. Professionals offered her jobs in other states, but she refused them all so she can stay with Jamie, even when she tells her to take the jobs, she still refuses. She's content with her life as it is, and wouldn't change much about it; past or present. She's also part Wiccan.

Looks: Long, light brown hair; now has hot pink highlights. Her usual light brown eyes now have hues of hot pink in them. She has multiple piercing in her ears and eyebrows. She's an average height, and slightly chubby with small curves.

Crush: Sasuke (EW!)

**(Tell me what you think about the characters and if the pairings are to your liking, I can change them! Except for Jamie's; her's will stay the same. Thank you! Review! ^U^****)**


	4. Chapter 4

We decided to camp for the night, which I was extremely thankful for because somehow along the way, I became the mule for my group. They made me carry their entire luggage, claiming that it was heavy and it hurt their backs. Of course I knew they were lying, but I had a feeling Gaara was getting annoyed with their complaining, so I just decided to take their shit so they can shut their faces. Boy, did I regret it.

Since I'm back to being 13, that means I'm back to being short; which I find extremely unfair. I hated being short; cue the short comments! It's kind of a funny sight actually; a short person, no taller than 5'2, is struggling to carry about 15 luggages' for 10 people. It's funny and sad.

I have a feeling the Sand Siblings didn't notice the exchange of luggages', because when they turned around to set up camp, they had quite the funny look when they saw me.

Stare. (Kankuro)

Stare. (Temari)

Stare. (Gaara)

Stare. (Me)

Blink. (Kankuro)

"HA! You lose!" I exclaimed, while struggling to point at Kankuro who blinked. He gave me an amused look, and then calmly walked up to me with a small smirk.

"Oh, did I?" He poked me on the forehead, causing me to stumble backwards. I struggled to stand up on my two feet; though it was difficult when you have 15 luggages' weighing you down. "Because it seems to me, I have the advantage. Which means, you lose." And with that, I fell over.

I fell backwards with a _THUD, _some of the luggage breaking my fall, while the rest somehow managed to fall on me. I groaned, knowing full well that the fall will most likely leave a mark.

"OMG, DOG PILE ON JAMIE!" Yoshie squealed excitedly.

My eye twitched, not good, not good! Since we're 13, then that means she's back to her regular height and weight. She's bigger than me, and I don't plan on breaking a rib today.

"HOLY CRAP, NO! BAD YOSHIE, BAD! YOU DO NOT DOG PILE ON A PERSON WHO'S HALF YOUR SIZE AND IS DEFENSELESS!" I screamed at her. She didn't listen; instead she took a few steps back and started sprinting towards me. "GET AWAY! I'M TO SHORT TO DIE! GAARA, SAVE ME!" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He simply glared at me and turned his back to me.

Ouch. Harsh much? Meh, I've done the same. Guess I'm going to die again. Shame it had to be because of Yoshie. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's supposed to be the cause of her Death, not the other way around.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, but nothing came. I cautiously opened my eyes and saw Yoshie being held mid-air by none other than Gaara's Sand. The look on her face was priceless. She had a mixture of shock and 'OMG, IMMA PISS MY PANTS!' I nearly died of laughter!

Once she regained her composure, she whipped her head over to Gaara and screamed, "What the hell dude!? I was about to go all Mega Dog Pile on her!" He just gave her a blank look, not really caring what she said. She smirked and looked over to me. "Jamie, tell your little BOYFRIEND to put me down! I'm getting Sand in places Sand isn't supposed to be!"

My jaw dropped; I can't believe she called him my boyfriend! I don't know if she's that eager to die, or she's just that stupid; probably the latter.

I glanced at Gaara and noticed he looked at her wide eyed. It seems her little comment caught him off guard. Pfft, oh yeah; forgot he doesn't know I'm his #1 Fan.

I cleared my throat, which caught his and Yoshie's attention. "Okay, I appreciate your help Gaara, but can you please put her down? I'll deal with her." I glared at Yoshie, and I can tell she was slightly intimidated.

Gaara gained his composure, glared at Yoshie, and then dropped her to the ground. I laughed as she fell flat on her face. After a few minutes of detaching myself from the many luggages', I helped set up camp.

Since they weren't expecting us, obviously, they didn't have enough tents for us. We made some arrangements, and in the end, I was the one who had to sleep outside. My group shared two of the tents, while the Sand Siblings shared the other; minus Gaara because he doesn't sleep. I grabbed a pillow and blanket I had packed and laid down near the fire.

I sighed, trying to ignore all the laughing and shouted coming from inside the tents. I looked up at the starless sky. Crap. I just remembered. I can't sleep at night. I can sleep any time I want in the morning, but once the sky darkens, I can't sleep for the life of me.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. I sat up and looked around; my eyes fell upon Gaara who was sitting on top of a branch, staring at me intensely. I gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off. I looked around for something to do; my eyes once again fell upon the notorious red head. Feeling bored and tired, I decided I'd bug him a little.

"Hey Gaara, how's life treatin' ya?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He glared at me, refusing to answer. I sighed; knowing full well that this isn't going anywhere.

"GASP! I can't believe I forgot all about it! MY BABY!" I ran towards the luggages' that were near the tents and frantically started looking for my iPod. Once I found it, I walked back to where my blanket is and sat down with a huge grin in my face. "Hey Gaara, wanna listen to some music with me?" I asked, while giving him a slight pouty face. No one can resist it. NO ONE I TELL YOU! Not even Gaara.

I watched as he glared at me, but got down from the tree and walk towards me. He sat down next to me, but kept some distance and look at me expectantly.

I grinned at him and started up my iPod. I pushed shuffle and gave him one of the ear plugs from the headphone. He eyed it for a few seconds, but put it in his ear.

"Alright, before I push Play, I only listen to music I can relate to, got it? So if it's not to your liking, keep your comments to yourself. Okay? Okay!" Not waiting for an answer, I pushed play and felt myself relax.

I immediately recognized the song, and couldn't help but hum quietly along with it.

'_The secret side of me,_

_I'll never let you see,_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly,_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.'_

I closed my eyes and held the blanket tighter against my body. I love the night and all, but it's always so freaken' cold!

'_It's scratching on the walls,_

_In the closet, in the halls,_

_It comes awake and I can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed,_

_In my body, in my head,_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this,_

_Make it end? '_

I felt something wrap around me; I cracked an eye open and noticed it was Gaara's Sand. And strangely enough, it wasn't crushing me; actually it was warming me up. I glanced up at Gaara and noticed he had his eyes closed with a peaceful, but alert expression on. I smiled, and leaned back into the sand.

'_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster._

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmares just began,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I, feel like a monster_

_I, I, feel like a monster.'_

"Why?" I heard him whisper. I knew what he was talking about, but I wanted him to tell me anyways.

"Why what?" I asked. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked up at the sky, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else?" I smiled at him.

"That's because I'm not everyone; I'm someone. Someone who knows what you've been through; someone who can relate." I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the headache that was surfacing. I always get headaches when I can't go to sleep, which only makes it even harder to do so.

'_My secret side I keep,_

_Hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

'_Cause if I let him out,_

_He'll tear me up, break me down,_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this,_

_Make it end?'_

"… You're strange." I chuckled lightly at his comment.

"So I've been told."

'_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The nightmares just began._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I, feel like a monster,_

_I, I, feel like a monster!'_

I continued humming to the song, knowing full-well that Gaara was staring at me from the corner of his eye.

"You should get some sleep. I don't want to stop every time you get tired when we're walking." He said in a cold voice. Gosh, I love that voice!

"Tch, you wish. I'm used to not sleeping much, and I've gone through a day just fine, Thank You Very Much!" I smirked.

"Whatever". I swear inside my mind, I've died 2 times over.

'_It's hiding in the dark,_

_Its teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me,_

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart._

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe it's just a dream,_

_Maybe it's inside of me,_

_Stop this Monster!'_

"… You think you're alone, but you're not." And with that, I was out.

"Jamie! Wake up! Come one, we got to go! DAMNIT JAMIE, WAKE THE FLUF UP!" I felt something heavy land onto of me, knocking the wind out of me.

I snapped my eyes open and glared up at Alma who was sitting on my back.

"Hello!" She smiled down at me. My eyebrow twitched, but I suppressed the urge to strangle her. Sighing, I shoved her off me and stood up; packing my stuff away.

"Alright, now that I've been rudely awakened," I glared at Alma who just gave me an innocent look, "Let's be on our way, shall we?" With that we all grabbed out shit and walked our way through the forest.

"Hey, do you guys think we have any Chakra? Because that'd be so cool!" Jose exclaimed. Hm, that would be cool.

We looked at the Sand Siblings questioningly. Temari pondered it for a moment until she said, "Well, there's only one way to know for sure," she reached into her bag and pulled out 10 pieces of paper out and handed it to us, "Now focus all your energy into it, and it'll tell you you're Chakra Signature. If something happens to the paper, you have Chakra, if not, and then you don't." We nodded and started concentrating on the paper.

One by one something happened to the papers. It's hard to explain it, but we all know for sure we have Chakra.

"WTH?! Why does Jamie get all of them, but we only get two?!" Yoshie exclaimed.

"Pfft, 'cause I'm more epic! Accept it!" I laughed at Yoshie's red face. She lunged at me, but I easily dodged her. I ran away from her for a good solid 3 minutes until I climbed a tree using my Chakra. I stood upside down on a branch, and started making faces at her. I laughed one last time, before jumping off. "Relax dude, just because I got them all, doesn't mean I'll be good at them. Probably just some." I shrugged.

The only thing I can't do is medical Nin jutsu. That's what Sam's got, along with the power to manipulate the trees. Michael can manipulate Fire and Earth. Daniel works with Fire and Lightning. Yoshie works Wind and Water. Alma has Water and Earth. Debbie's got Ice and Wind. Tori got Fire and Earth. Jose got Lightning and Water. Isabel got stuck with Ice and Fire. And me… I got stuck with everything. I think that's why I always get frequent headaches, too much power for one short person. But whatever, I don't care all too much about it.

My thoughts were cut short when we approached the gates. We all pulled out our I.D Cards/Passports and showed them to the guards, while telling them why we're here. After we got through that, I decided it was time for a little exploring.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" All eyes were on me. "Why don't we have a look around? We'll split into groups and see if there's anything interesting here? We'll meet back her in 2 hours. Sound good?" after a few moments of silence and glancing at each other, they agreed.

"Alright! Jose, Debs (Debbie), and Alma you guys are a group. Daniel, Yoshie, and Isabel, same for you; Michael, Tori, Sam, you know the drill. I'm going to look around by myself; remember, be back in this exact spot in 2 hours! If you guys aren't back, I'm going to literally hunt you down and throw you in a sack for the remainder of the day. Got it? " I snapped. My group nodded quickly, while the Sand Siblings looked at me wide eye. "Now move!" They all went to some random direction.

I looked at the Sand Siblings and smirked. "There's a reason why I'm the leader of the group. I'm going to go and see if I can find a Hotel or something, since I'm getting really tired of carrying everyone's shit around." Yes, pitiful little me got stuck with Bag Duty again.

Before I can walk off with all the bags, I felt somebody or should I say, _something,_ Lift up the bags and hold them in mid-air. I whirled around and saw Gaara willing his Sand to carry the bags. He made no eye contact with me, just walked away with the bags at his side. I stared at him, gaping like a fish. He stopped and gave me a sideways glance.

"You coming." He asked. Well, more like demanded.

I blinked several times before I snapped back into my senses. I grinned at him, and gave him a mock salute. "Yes, Sir!" I laughed and jogged towards him.

I glanced behind me once I had caught up with Gaara and smirked slightly when I saw the expressions on Temari's and Kankuro's faces. Guess they never seen his side of him. Oh, don't I feel so special!

We looked around for a good solid 5 minutes, until we came across as nice fitting Hotel. We walked towards the entrance, and asked for a Suite. It was costly, and Gaara only had enough money for half of it; so in the end, I had to pull out my money, which is a lot! I was never one to spend my money. I'm a saver, not a spender.

I handed her the money, pouting slightly, and snatched the key from her; giving her the 'I'm –watching-you' sign with my fingers. I plan on getting my money back!

We walked up to one of the rooms and just threw the luggages in there with not much care. I could give a damn less what happened to their shit, as long as mine was perfectly okay. Once that was completed, we exited the Hotel and started sightseeing; well I was, Gaara was just there with his arms crossed, hating the world. Though I don't blame him, I'm not too fond of people either.

I wonder if there any kind of sweet shops around here; or a candy store. I'm up for something sweet!

I looked around, frantically trying to find something sweet. Damnit! I can't read any of these signs! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kankuro and Temari with a bunch of other Genin's.

OMJ, I REMEMBER THIS MOMENT! I whipped my head towards Gaara's direction, or at least he was there. Now where'd he go? Meh, I'll find out soon enough.

I ran up to Kankuro and pounced on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. Apparently I caught him off guard, because he had stumbled forwards and let go of the kid he was harassing.

"Ohayo, Kank-" Apparenty, the sneaky Uchiha had already thrown the rock at Kankuro, but since I had interfered, I got hit with the rock instead. On the nose.

Everything got quiet. Kankuro or Temari dare not made a move. I swear the temperature dropped below a few degrees. Naruto, unaware of the danger, started laughing at me while pointing.

"HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! NICE ONE SASUKE!" He was basically on the ground clutching his stomach.

A dark look came across my face as I saw Sasuke reveal himself. He will pay!

I hopped of Kankuro's back and approached this Duck-Ass Fucker. He looked at me boredly, as If I'm not worth basking in his presence. I honestly have no idea what Tori sees in HIM!

"Well?! Aren't you going to apologize?!" I snapped. This bitch is really getting on my nerves.

He scoffed, "You were in the way, it's your fault not mine." Motherfucker!

"Tch. You were the idiot who thought throwing a rock would be very effective. Plus, if you knew how to AIM you wouldn't have hit me in the first place. Pathetic loser." I growled out. He glared intensely at me.

"I don't need to be lectured by some pathetic weakling!" That was it. That was all it took. I snapped.

In an instant I had him pinned to the ground with his arm behind his back in a dangerous position. "FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE PURSUADING THEIR BROTHER AND TRYING TO KILL HIM, LIKE A NO LIFE FUCKER!" I slowly started pulling at his arm, wanting him to experience the pain slowly. He screamed in pain every time I pulled at it.

Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, Sakura and that kid (forgot his name), stared at me in horror.

"Jamie, that's enough." A cold voice said. I glanced at the person who spoke, and saw Gaara hanging upside from a tree. I growled, but complied.

"You live this time Uchiha, but next time, you won't be very fortunate. Be lucky he saved your pathetic life." I snarled at the boy who was clutching his arm in pain.

Gaara then suddenly appeared next to his Siblings, while I walked towards him. Naruto and Sakura helped Sasuke sit up, who was still clutching his arm.

"What are your names. Both of your names." He said through gritted teeth, eyeing Gaara and I. I rolled my eyes at him, refusing to answer.

"I'm Gaara of the Sand, this is Jamie. I'm curious about you too." I glared at Gaara. How dare he reveal my identity! Not cool Bro! I decided to ignore the little exchange they were having, it's not like I don't already know what they're saying.

After that we left, where I'm not too sure, probably to the Hotel. I was still pissed, like beyond pissed. I had every intention to rip his arm right out of his socket! Oh, when I get my hands on him, he'll regret ever calling me weak!

A dark aura started surrounding me, making Temari and Kankuro instantly back away from me; Gaara just started curiously at me.

Damn, I want something sweet right now. I glared at everybody who dare look me in the eyes. I wonder what everyone else is doing. They better have some candy with them.

**~Was it good? Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!~**


End file.
